Tropico Rico: Double Decked
by PentiumFiction
Summary: Mission Objective: Execute or jail all remaining 'Deck of 52' members. Welcome to the sequel to Tropico Rico.
1. Queen, Ace, and Death

**Get to the 'battlefield' on ****_Tropico Rico: Double Decked, _****the second** **part (?) into the Tropico Rico series.**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

**Tropico Rico: Double Decked Main Theme: /devso-music/call-of-duty-black-ops-2-theme (Soundcloud)**

* * *

As SWAT trucks roll into the Coast Guard Dock parking area, Ponyo, Sosuke, and the Coast Guard prepare the _Kuznetsov _to undock and join up with the Japanese Navy fleet. Coast Guard assault choppers lands on the takeoff platform while SWAT soldiers grab their weapons and board the ship. After arming the _Kuznetsov_'s weapons, Ponyo hops onboard an assault chopper. The ship then undocks and heads for the Japanese Navy fleet and the assault choppers takeoff, guarding the _Kuznetsov_.

* * *

Finally, the _Kuznetsov_ joins up with the Japanese fleet. However, they are now nearing the objective.

"Ok people, listen up. We are now close to the objective. All crew to their stations because Operation: Battlefield is about to commence." Sosuke said over the radio. Landing craft speed up to reach the beach. Half of the assault choppers guard the fleet while the other half head for the beach. Then, the landing craft lands on the beach and deploys the infantry and tanks while SWAT soldiers repel down to the beach. Ponyo, however, repels down into the bushes nearby.

"Operation: Battlefield has commenced."

Japanese troops and SWAT soldiers runs to the entrance of the rebel base and start to force the door open. The alarms there then go off. When Ponyo gets to the side of the base, in her adult form, somehow hops over the fence and sneaks into the command room, where the 'Queen of Diamonds', the general of the base, and the 'Ace of Diamonds' are. By the time she got in there, the troops get the gates open and attack the base.

In the command room, the 'Queen of Diamonds', which is a woman, is using a radio to contact for help. Before she can even press the microphone's button, a pistol is pointed at her. It is Ponyo, standing behind her, pointing a B23R at her. She commands the 'Queen' to shut off the radio. Ponyo then pulls out a tranquilizer and stabs it in the 'Queen's' chest, causing her body to fall off the chair. Ponyo wonders _where _the 'Ace of Diamonds' is. Before she goes off to find him, she feels a something from her back. Then she turns around, the 'Ace', holding a Colt Anaconda, pulls the trigger. The round ends up causing heavy damage to Ponyo's left lung. Ponyo collapses to the floor. Suddenly, Sosuke barges into the room and tries to take down the 'Ace', but the Anaconda goes off, damaging Ponyo's other lung. When the 'Ace' drops the gun, Sosuke goes for it, shoots him in the leg, and cuffs the 'Ace' and the 'Queen'. Sosuke then checks on Ponyo. She is in critical condition. In her last breath, Ponyo's final words is to find 'Song' and jail him. She turns into a 7 year old girl and then... dies.

Sosuke, now furious, pulls out his radio and contacts the troops to evac the island and return to Tropico Rico. He picks up Ponyo's body and runs off to join up with the rest of the troops.

* * *

_Later onboard the Kuznetsov..._

* * *

When everybody on the takeoff platform is gone, Sosuke goes to the edge of the platform, with the sea down below. Then, carrying Ponyo in his cold hands, he drops her body into the sea. Tears starts to roll Sosuke's face. Saddened by this, he runs to the sleeping quarters, shuts the door, and cries himself to sleep. Meanwhile, Ponyo floats down and down to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

**What will happen to Ponyo? Find out next time on ****_Pentium Fiction!_**


	2. Home

**The next chapter to ****_Tropico Rico: Double Decked!_**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

When Ponyo awakens, she can't believe where she is. She looks around. She sees nothing but sand and blue water. Ponyo gets up and picks up a broken piece of a mirror. Ponyo's clothing is white. Her dress is white. Her slip on shoes are white. Her hair is white. Even the iris color of her eyes is white. However, she wonders about something else. _"Am I dead? I should be in...heaven." _Ponyo thought.

Ponyo should have died or turned into some-sort-of-foam. She notices the two bullet holes on her chest. Somehow, she can breath with little difficulty. If she wasn't underwater, she would suffocate. Then, she notices a mysterious structure. She tried to use her wave running ability, but finds out her powers are gone. Ponyo then walks towards the structure.

When she got close, she immediately recognizes it. It was home, her previous home before becoming human. Suddenly, she starts to feel dizzy, but losses consciousness.

When Ponyo wakes up, she is on a bed that feels like some sort of gel. She feels...odd. She doesn't feel her feet. When Ponyo looks down, she has no feet! She has flippers! She goes to a nearby mirror and looks at her self. She is stunned by her appearance. She is a fish, similar to her sisters, but bigger. Then, her arms and legs sprout from her body. The feet was still chicken-ish and her hands was just the same with three fingers and a thumb. Plus, her skin is orange. Ponyo walks out of bedroom, well a 'castle', only to find out the place around the 'castle' and the area around it is inside a giant bubble. Then, Ponyo suddenly falls asleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

When Ponyo awakens, she finds her self trapped in a bubble, surrounded by her sisters. She tries to get out, but she levitated out of the giant bubble and floats mid air above the floor below. She then turns into a 7 year old girl, stunning her sisters, but only a little. They tell Ponyo to sit down. She sits down, legs crossed.

Ponyo's sisters mummer about something about her clothing. For those who don't speak 'fish', her sisters would sound gibberish. The crowd then settles as a fish, looking just like Ponyo in her fish form, but with a light blue dress and a white spot on it's stomach, emerges from the crowd.

"Who are you?" Ponyo questions the fish, calmly.

"My name is Sergine and I'm the one who has been taking care of your sisters." Ponyo is a bit stunned because she can speak English.

"Where's my father?"

"He said he would be back from some sort of meeting, but never came back, which was about a year ago. But anyways, let's get to the details. When you died, water currents carried you near this home. Plus, that also resulted in losing your powers plus making your clothing white. However, when you had your powers, you found that they were useful in life-or-death situations, did they?"

"Yes."

"Since you have plenty of experience using your powers, I'm allowing you to get your powers back and to have a full connection to the sea."

"Would that turn me into sea foam or something?"

"No. Do you see one of those potion bottles colored light green behind you?" Ponyo looks around and spots the bottle. "That's the bottle that will restore your powers, give you full connection with the sea, and of coarse, give you back your clothing's color. You may now pop the bubble that your in."

Ponyo pokes the bubble, popping it. She lands on the floor and goes for the green bottle. She picks up the bottle, pops off the cork, starts gulping it down. Before she can finish it, her hands shake to the point that the bottle drops to the floor. A orange glow covers her body. Slowly, her powers come back. Her hair's color returns to orange, her shoes to red, her dress to red, and her eye color changes to dark blue. Her sisters, including Sergine, are amazed by this. The orange glow goes away.

"Ponyo, I have a bit of stuff waiting for you in your dad's office. Take me and I'll tell you about it." Ponyo puts her hand into the giant bubble and under Sergine. A bubble forms around her and Ponyo takes her to dad's office.

* * *

When Ponyo opens the door to his office, she spots a journal that is open with some sort of light gun by it.

"Pick up that light gun or whatever it's called." Ponyo picks up the light gun. She remembers something about. Her dad used it to get some squid's attention for a reason, she is not clearly sure what it's used for. "I modified it so instead of attracting the attention of those 'rainbow squids', it will call in the _Boston_."

"What's that?"

"That submarine docked on the left when we exit this room. You will use it to go somewhere."

"To where?"

"Pick up that yellow card with the Spades symbol on it." Ponyo picks up the card and examines it. She flips the card onto the other side. There is a picture with a villa and a Venezuela flag on the bottom. On the right side of the picture, the letters 'PMC' are seen. "You'll use the submarine to get to this location."

"Venezuela is north of Brazil. This is far away from Tropico Rico."

"Tropico Rico? Oh, that's where those dolphins go there to speak to you. But anyways, you will depart to Venezuela soon."

"Is there anything else to explain, like on how to control that submarine?"

"No, plus you already know how to control the _Boston_. Would you please return me to your sisters before you depart?" Ponyo then walks out of the office.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

In her adult form, Ponyo boards the _Boston _and examines the controls. She knew what every lever and whatever did. When she starts up the submarine, the fins on it extend. If she was to return to Tropico Rico, the people there would think she is a ghost or something and would probably kill her. Ponyo pulls out the yellow card and takes another look at it. There is an address on it saying: _86 Mercenaries Ave, Venezuela_. Ponyo puts in the address onto her smartphone and gets the route. As she pushes the throttle, her sisters and Sergine wave goodbye as the _Boston _departs. She pushes the throttle to full and the submarine goes full speed away from the home.

As Ponyo looks around, she spots a drawing of her father with some sort of water thingy. She made this for her father 20 years ago. Ponyo then sits on the pilot's seat and falls asleep. The bullet holes on her chest and dress go away and her skin and dress regenerates. From now on, if she was to get injured, her wounds will regenerate, meaning her wounds will heal very quickly.

* * *

_At the palace at Tropico Rico..._

* * *

In the master bedroom, Sosuke sits at a desk, drinking apple cider because his wife, Ponyo, was KIA in Operation: Battlefield. He is very upset about the results of the operation. El Presidente comes into the room.

"Sosuke, I'm sorry about your wife."

"I do not want to talk about her."

"Listen, we still have a ton of stuff left to do, Such as the 'Deck of Hearts'."

"Look sir, I'm very angry right now." Sosuke says, trying to stay calm.

"Can I report to your mom about this?"

Sosuke then slams the apple cider bottle onto the desk. "Listen to me! One: I nearly got killed! Two: We lost almost half our SWAT team and three: My fucking wife got killed because of that 'Ace' shithead! Without my wife, WE ARE FUCKED!"

"Sosuke, calm down." Sosuke almost pulls out his shotgun, but comes to his senses.

"Ok, fine. And no, don't report this stuff to my mother." El Presidente silently leaves the room.

* * *

**What will happen when Ponyo gets to Venezuela? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_ **


	3. The PMC

**Get to your villa in ****_Tropico Rico: Double Decked!_**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

At the PMC Villa at the small ship dock, Mui finishes fixing up the rocket launchers on a Triton Patrol Boat with Mattias in the pilot's seat.

"Ok Mattias, test out the rocket launchers now."

"Roger that, boss." He hits a red button that will launch the rockets, but it doesn't work.

"Well, that's great. Back to work." Mui continues working on the control panel to the rocket launchers. Suddenly, the doors to the launcher swing open and the rocket launchers point right at Mui. She quickly jumps into the water to avoid the rockets. Luckily, the rockets didn't have as much fuel, crashing into a cliff nearby. Mui climbs back on the boat and continues working on it. Then, a report of a unknown ship comes through the boat's radio.

"Mattias and Mui, please respond."

"This is Mui, go on."

"I just got intel of some sort of submarine surfacing by the General Carmona Bridge and heading for shore. You guys should investigate it."

"We're on it. Mattias, get the boat started."

"What about the rockets?"

"I don't care. Just get us there without killing us." Mui gets in the gunner's seat and the boat takes off out of the dock to the submarine.

* * *

When they get there, the submarine is already gone.

"Fiona, you said there was a submarine that surfaced by the Carmona Bridge, right?"

"Right."

"Unfortunately, it's not here."

"I must have looked away for a minute. Anyways, check the area to see if somebody on that thing is still there."

"Mattias, stay here. I'm going to check out the area." Mui hops out onto the ground and walks around with a hunting pistol to see if anybody nearby the shore. She looks around Mercenary Ave. to check if there anything suspicious is going on. She sees cars driving and people walking on the sidewalks as usual.

"Fiona, I don't see pretty much nowhere by here."

"Crap. Return to base."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Ponyo, in her 7 year old girl form, finds the villa in the picture and walks in through the main entrance. As she enters the front yard, she sees a mini grass maze, two oil burners, statues made out of marble of someone, and a pink sports car with the numbers '00' on the side. Ponyo then rings the bell on the side of the door. She hears somebody on the other side of the door.

"Who the hell rings the bell on the door as usual?"

Fiona opens the door and sees the little girl.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ponyo and I'm a militia soldier of the Tropican Army."

"Tropican Army? Are they led by some general named Rodriguez?"

"Yep."

"How come they let you join the army?"

Ponyo looks around to check if somebody else is watching. "Actually, I'm 25 years old." She then turns into a adult.

"What the hell? You can either be that or a little girl?"

"Of course I can. Anyways, have heard about the take over of Cari Island?"

"I heard about it all day. Want to come in?"

"Sure, why not?" Fiona and Ponyo then come into the villa. Ponyo turns back into a 7 year old girl upon entering. She sees that the inside is a bit ruined by a broken statue at the center, missiles, bombs, and ammunition at the front, and some other stuff.

"What happened to this place?" Ponyo asked.

"At first, it was a beautiful place. Until, one of our mercs named Mattias killed a ton of people here."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Name's Fiona. Why?"

"I just wanted to know your name."

"Anyways, I have to get back to work. You can meet the others if you want. Do you work for somebody?"

"Like I said, for the Tropican Army." Fiona gets back onto her laptop while Ponyo looks around the place.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

* * *

After packing up the tools for the Triton boat, Mui comes into the villa from the back and puts her hunting pistol in a lockers nearby. When she enters the main room, she spots a little girl looking at a ammo cache.

"Fiona, who's the girl?"

"Her name is Ponyo and she works for the Tropican Army."

"What is she here for?"

"Ponyo, why are you here?"

"Because one of my 'friends' told me about this place so with your help, I can find the rest of the 'Deck of 52'." Ponyo responded.

"'Deck of 52'?!" Jacobs said as he comes down the stairs nearby. "We killed them years ago back at South Korea at the DMZ."

"I'm not talking about _that _'Deck of 52'. The 'Deck of 52' the Tropican Region and the Japanese Army are fighting is a system of high ranked rebels who captured plenty of islands, including Cari Island."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Name's Ponyo. Fiona, go onto that 'Tropico News Today' website." Fiona opens up the news website. "Play the latest news clip." Ponyo commands.

"This is just in that the Tropico Rico Presidente announced one of the militia's best guys, well women, has passed away during Operation: Battlefield a couple of days ago. El Presidente said that without her, they might not win this war. That is all the information we currently have. This is TNT News, signing off."

"How can rebels take over a-" Mui said, but was interrupted by explosions coming from the city of Maracaibo. Alarms and screaming citizens can be heard from a distance. Everyone at the villa looks out of the windows, watching as bombers kamikaze into the city.

"What the fuck is going?!" Mattias said, coming down the stairs, along with Eva.

"No idea, but we're going down to Maracaibo to protect the city." Fiona responded.

"I'm going there." as Ponyo runs full speed out the of the villa to the boat dock. She jumps into the water and uses her wave running abilities to get to the city much faster. The Mercenaries then get into a armed buggy and drive off to Maracaibo, prepared to protect the place from what would be a full scale attack on Venezuela.

* * *

**What will happen in this attack? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	4. In The Meantime

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the meantime at the Tropico Rico palace in the afternoon, El Presidente is giving out a speech to the Tropicans while Sosuke, still in the master bedroom, uses his smartphone, which was a HTC One, to watch some YouTube videos to cheer him up, but works for a small amount of time. Then, he feels really hot. Luckily, he was siting on the bed and not under the covers. Sosuke checks the weather on AccuWeather. Today's weather is cloudy with a high temperature of 95 degrees Fahrenheit. For Sosuke however, he feels like as if he is in a bake oven. He puts away his smartphone and heads for the bathroom.

When he gets there, he turns on a sink, takes off his captain's hat, and splashes cold water onto his face. He cools down a little, but not as much as expected. Sosuke then puts back on his captain's hat and goes for a towel nearby until, he feels that his hands and face is dry. He found this strange. He ignores it and heads back to the master bedroom. But midway to the master bedroom, he feels something strange in his arms. When he looks at them, he is stunned. His arms are orange and his hands had three fingers and a thumb. He looks down at his feet. His shoes had disappeared and his feet is chicken-ish. Suddenly, he loses consciousness, collapsing onto the floor. His arms and feet return to normal.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the underwater home..._

* * *

While Ponyo's sisters are playing around outside of the home, Sergine, who is in a bubble, levitating, looks at a book that explains what potion does what. However, there is a potion, colored light blue, which the description for it remained unfinished. The description explains:

_"This potion was made by mixing other potions in a pattern."_ There is picture showing the mixing pattern.

_"I tested it on several kinds of fish, but it showed no effect. I tried to test it on Brunhilde (Ponyo), but when she drank a small sample of it, there were no immediate effects. As I do some research on this potion, when I tested it on Brunhilde's sisters, it ..." _The description ends mid sentence.

Sergine wonders what would happen if she and Ponyo drink the potion. She starts to look around for the potion until, she bumps into a light blue potion bottle, getting knocked out in the process. She lands on the floor, still in her bubble. The bottle then falls over, spilling out a light blue liquid into Sergine's bubble.

Then, her bubble glows in a bright light blue light, lighting up the entire room where Sergine, the potions, and the 'castle' is. Two minutes later, the light dims to a glow from Sergine's light blue dress. Her hair turns from orange to white. Then, hands and feet sprout from her body. When Ponyo's sisters come back in to the home in a big bubble, they spot Sergine on the floor, not moving. They then pick up Sergine and get back into the 'castle'. They lay her onto a gel-like bed.

A few minutes later, Sergine wakes up, dizzy. A pair of Ponyo's sisters hold up a mirror to her face. Sergine cannot believe it. She became a human, but only partially. She gets off the bed, exits the 'castle', and a bubble forms around her. She then levitates out of the giant bubble surrounding the 'castle' and goes back to the potion book. She picks up a pen and finishes the description about the light blue colored potion.

_"...When I, Sergine, tested it on myself, the potion somehow had an effect on me, making me partially human."_

Sergine looks at the light blue potion bottle on the floor. It appears that there is plenty of it left.

_"However, there is plenty of potion left over. I might let Ponyo drink it, since she is...old. She is 25 years old. The potion might have a effect on her since she is older. But first, I'll drink some of it to see if it would make me fully human."_

Sergine puts away the pen and closes the potion book. She pops her bubble and lands on the floor, becoming a fully sized little girl, partially. She goes to the light blue potion bottle and drinks it. Then, a blue glow covers her body. Sergine puts down the potion. She watches as her hands and feet become human. She can feel weird things happening to her. Then, the glow dims. Sergine can now feel the ocean in her hands. She goes to a nearby mirror and examines herself. She is fully human 7 year old girl, looking exactly like Ponyo in her 7 year old girl form, except her hair is white, her eyes are light blue and her dress is light blue. Sergine feels that she haves the same powers as Ponyo has. Wondering on what Ponyo is doing, she goes to a nearby viewing orb and turns it on to Ponyo. When the orb shows a view her, Sergine sees smoke or something on the edge of the picture. When she views the smoke, she is stunned by what is happening. Ponyo is heading into what appears to be flying things crashing into which humans call 'a city' and Ponyo is heading into it.

Sergine sees something black behind a pile of potions. She puts her hand into the pile and pulls it out. She already knew what it is. The black and silver object is what humans call 'a handheld radio'. Sergine pushes a button, which turns it on, turns a dial, which tunes to frequency/channel, and presses a button on the side of the radio, which is for the microphone.

"Hello?"

* * *

**What will happen in Venezuela? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	5. Universal Petroleum

**Time for a defense on ****_Tropico Rico: Double Decked!_**

**Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

As the mercs get to the entrance of Maracaibo, they see over 30+ of people, armed with a assault rifle, flamethrower, or a light machine gun, killing civilians and a few UP (Universal Petroleum) soldiers. The mercs then open fire on them. The armed people runs off like mouse being chased by a cat. The mercs noticed the direction the armed people are running off to is the UP HQ. They drive as fast as they can to kill them, only to get rammed on the side by a 18-wheeler by surprise. This flips over the buggy into a brick wall. Because the mercs were caught off guard by the 18-wheeler, they were knocked out cold from impact.

* * *

As Ponyo gets to the city of Maracaibo, still in her 7 year old girl, she sees boats fleeing the area. When she gets to city, there are people, dressed in black/gray military uniforms with words 'Universal Petroleum' and the logo on it, retreating to a tall black building a block or two nearby. As she tries to catch up with them, she is suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown at a nearby flipped over car. When her vision clears up, she sees four rebels, aiming at her with M4 Carbines.

"What should we do with this little bitch here?" one of the rebels asked the others.

A moment of silence.

"..._Mátala_." another rebel responds in Spanish. If translated correctly, _m__átala _means 'kill her'. Ponyo puts her hands in front of her face to protect her self from the rounds. The rebels aim and fire at her. When the clips run out of rounds, one of them check on the girl. Her hands somehow feels warm. The rebels thinks there was enough rounds to kill her, but they guess she is dead and walks off to the tall black building.

Then, Ponyo's wounds heal very quickly. She gets up and water drops come down her sleeve onto her right hand, materializing her B23R pistol. Without noticing the girl still alive, the rebels were immediately killed. She then starts walking to the tall black building with a logo on it saying 'Universal Petroleum'. As she is about to get to the main entrance, a voice comes through on her radio.

"Hello? Is there somebody there?" Ponyo pulls out her radio and responds.

"Who is this?"

"Oh hi, Ponyo."

"Sergine?"

"I'm just wondering what you are up to."

"Wait a minute. How are you using the radio if you have no hands?"

"...I'll tell you later when you get here. I have something that will do you very well." Ponyo puts away her radio and continues to the UP building.

* * *

As she approaches the main entrance, Ponyo turns into a adult. She sees that the gate is open and heads right in. She finds the main entrance and enters the building.

The main hallway/front desk is empty and very quiet. There are papers and files all over the floor. As Ponyo walks around, nearby elevator doors open. She stands by the elevator for a moment and enters it. She pushes the 'CEO/Executives Floor' button. The elevator doors close and the elevator goes up.

When the elevator gets to the selected floor and the doors open, Ponyo steps out, only to be caught two Universal Petroleum guards.

"HANDS UP!" one of the guards commanded the woman. She puts her hands in the air and gets down to her knees.

"Guards, stand down." a voice from the guards radio commanded.

"But sir, this 'lady' might be in disguise with those guys that are trashing the place. She might kill us."

"Just stand down. I'll handle it." The guards put away their weapons and the woman stands up.

Then, doors leading to the meeting room swing open. A person dressed in a UP CEO clothing and with a pink mustache, walks out towards the woman.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ponyo.

"My name is Mark Fischbach, CEO of Universal Petroleum. Here's my business card." Ponyo reads the card. It says:

_Mark 'Markiplier' Fischbach_

_CEO of Universal Petroleum_

"Anyways, what is your name?"

"Name's Ponyo."

"Hmm. You may know that Maracaibo and the rest of Venezuela is under attack by those guys from some place known as the Tropican Region, right?"

"Yes."

"You seem to be very special. Why?"

"Uhh..."

"Let's go to the meeting room for more... privacy." Mark and Ponyo goes into the meeting room and shuts the doors. "Like I was saying, why do you seem very special?"

"Because... I can do this." Ponyo then turns into a 7 year old girl and turns back into a adult.

"What the... that is not normal." Suddenly, explosions and gunfire is heard. Ponyo looks out the windows, seeing UP soldiers getting to their post and firing at the rebels that are trying to get inside the building.

"Mark, come in!" a voice yelled through Mark's radio.

"Who is that?" Ponyo asked.

"It's Lieutenant Toby who is responsible for the UP HQ defense. Go on, Toby."

"These guys out of nowhere is killing us! We need help!"

"Don't worry, I have someone that will help."

"Send 'em down here!"

"I'm on it." Ponyo then goes to the helipad and then jumps off. Before she can hit the ground, she levitates down to by the entrance of the UP HQ. Her SVU-AS sniper rifle materializes in her right hand and starts shooting.

* * *

_At the Tropico Rico palace..._

* * *

"Sosuke, can you hear me?" a person said as Sosuke regains consciousness. "Are you okay?"

"What the... what happened?"

"I saw you on the floor unconscious. So, I got you on to your bed." When Sosuke's vision clears up, it's El Presidente that is talking to him.

"For some reason, I felt very hot. So, I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. Somehow, my face and hands were dry, which is kinda weird. Then, when I was coming back to the master bedroom, my arms and hands turned orange and my feet looked weird. After that, I blacked out."

"Well, that's strange. Try not to think about your-"

"I don't want to think about that. Would you just leave?"

"Sure." El Presidente then leaves the bedroom. Sosuke thinks of back when he was seven and when he had lost Ponyo to her father. However, Sosuke can't remember about the tsunami that pounded his hometown. He stops thinking about and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**See you next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	6. Escape Venezuela

**Enjoy and review! :)**

**Appearance Reminders: /pin/529384131168879226/ (Pinterest)**

**/pin/529384131168879238/ (Pinterest)**

* * *

After killing the rebels, Ponyo starts to search for the mercs. She tries to contact them by radio, but gets no response. She sends out a ping and the sound wave returns, confiriming their location. Ponyo then leaves the UP HQ to find them. As she gets further from the main entrance, she turns into a 7 year old girl.

When Ponyo reaches the location, she sees the merc's buggy, flipped over by a brick wall. She peeks in to it, finding the mercs knocked out cold. Before she can try to pull them out, Mui wakes up, feeling like as if her head is going to explode. Quickly, Ponyo gets her out of the buggy, along with the others. As soon as the mercs are good to go, Fiona's voice comes through the radio.

"Guys, you might want to hear this." A live news stream plays through the radio.

_"Venezuela is in a state of emergency due to an invasion by a group of people from the Tropican Region known 'rebels', led by Chung 'Song' Law aka 'The Ace of Spades'. According to Chinese Army Sergeant Sean Chow, because it has been reported that there is more than a 1,000 rebels and there has been invasions in multiple locations in South America, if this 'rebel war' continues cause further civilian casualties, mass destruction, and bombings, Sergeant Chow will have no choice but to order the PMC to nuke the Tropican Region. Some people disagree with this choice."_

A moment of silence.

_"Wait a minute...I just got word that the Venezuelan Army is joining forces with the rebels. To make matters worse, the VZ Army and the rebels are about takeover South America. The Brazilian Army has no choice but to defend Brazil. Also, the fuel provider, Universal Petrolium, are sooner or later going to flee Venezuela. This all of the information we have. This is... what the hell?!" _Rebels can be heard in the background, killing the news crew. The reporter tries to run off, but is instantly killed with a round in the brain. Then, _that_ someone's voice is heard.

_"Civilians of South America, I am Chung Law, leader of my fellow army known as the 'rebels'. You may not know me, but I am here to take over your land. We will enslave every, single, person we see. You can try hiding, but you will not last very long. If any fucking smartasses stands in our way, you WILL die. Brazilians, go ahead and defend your capital state of Rio de Janeiro, but sooner or later, Brazil WILL fall. This is Chung Law, signing off."_

"That little son of a bitch." Ponyo muttered angrily.

"You guys better get back here so we can get out of here before the rebels and the VZs kill us. There is a C-17 Globemaster III waiting for us on the airstrip by the mansion. All we have to do is get our money and ammo on there and we are out of here." Fiona said through the radio.

"She's right. We have leave."

"Let's just find a car and get back to the PMC." Mui commanded.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

* * *

When Ponyo and the mercs get back to the PMC, Fiona is seen arming C-4s on fuel tanks.

"What are you doing?" Ponyo asked Fiona.

"I'm arming these explosives so if those rebels want fuel, there will be gas vapor leftover for them." As Fiona arms the C-4s, The mercs and Ponyo, including Eva, the mechanic, start hauling a ton of cash and ammo, including bombs, into the C-17 waiting at the airstrip. However, a familiar voice comes through Ponyo's radio

_"If anyone is on this channel, this is Tropican AWACS Four-Niner-Delta, reporting rebel tanks closing on a location known as the PMC. They will arrive in ETA 10 minutes."_

"What the..." Ponyo then responds. "This is Ponyo, confirming your intel."

_"...Ponyo? How are you... You know what? We will provide intel to you as fast as possible."_

"Thanks. Ponyo out."

When the mercs finish packing up the supplies, Fiona finally arm the C-4s.

"Guys, get onboard the C-17. I'll come when I get my things packed." Fiona said through the radio. As the mercs and Eva board the C-17, Fiona, carrying a big luggage bag, gets onboard the plane. However, Ponyo stands by the cargo bay entrance.

"What are you waiting for? Get on." Fiona commanded Ponyo.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Just get out of here. I'll find another way to leave."

"But you will get killed."

"Just leave!" The cargo bay doors close and the C-17 begins to takeoff.

_"Ponyo, rebel tanks will be on you in ETA 60 seconds."_

Ponyo then runs to the small boat dock. She then pulls her light gun and pulls the trigger a couple of times, flashing different colors. Then, the _Boston_ submarine surfaces. Ponyo hops onboard, but doesn't get in. The _Boston _automatically starts to move out of the boat dock. Ponyo then sees the C-17 taking off. The C-4s on the fuel tanks are remotely blown up by Fiona, destroying nearing rebel tanks. Ponyo gets into the _Boston _and the submarine submerges.

* * *

"This is just in that South America is under attack by the rebels and the Venezuelan Army. The capital state of Rio de Janeiro has fallen to rebel control, enslaving millions of people. A mercenary company known as the 'Private Military Company' fled Venezuela. The United States Allies stationed at Venezuela are taken prisoners by the rebels. However, the United States is not going to do anything about. That is all of the information we currently have. This is BBC News, signing off."

* * *

**What will happen next? What will rebels do next? What would happen to the PMC? When will the United States join the fight? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	7. Defending The Island

**Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

_At the Tropico Rico palace..._

* * *

El Presidente is doing some paperwork in his bedroom. As he finishes signing them, he pulls out a _cigarro encendedor _(lighter), takes a _cigarro _out of a small _cigarro _box, lights it, and puts it in his mouth to smoke. Before he can deliver them to the ministry, Rodriguez rushes through the bedroom door with a tablet in his hands.

"What's the problem?" El Presidente asked.

"Sir, you have to see this." Rodriguez puts on a recording of a Venezuelan news live stream. El Presidente is shocked about the news. The Venezula Army joining the rebels to take over South America? This sounded insane! Even some Chinese guy or whatever his name is planning on dropping a nuke on the entire Tropican Region if things get out of control! If things aren't taken care of soon, either 1: The rebels and the VZs would cause mass destruction to the entire place or 2: The Chinese would nuke every, single island of the entire region!

_"Rodriguez, come in."_

"What is it, Four-Niner-Delta?" Rodriguez responded through the radio.

_"I have good news and bad news. Which one first?"_

"Start with the bad news first."

_"The bad news is that South America has fallen under the control of the rebels and the Venezuelan Army, enslaving not just thousands, but millions of people. The estimated population of South America is about 371 million people. This Chung Law guy is INSANE."_

"Jesus, how can these basterds do this m_érida_? El Presidente reacted, shocked by this.

_"However, the good news is... Ponyo is alive." _El Presidente's _cigarro _falls out of his mouth and he faints.

"Where is she?" Rodriguez questioned.

_"Her location is unknown, but the last known thing picked up by video recording is her leaving in a unknown submarine. Ponyo is now listed MIA instead of KIA. We will provide you more intel whenever we can. Four-Niner-Delta out." _Rodriguez slowly puts away his radio and goes to the garage to go to the SWAT Base.

* * *

When Rodriguez gets to the command room, he sees live CCTV monitors viewing the horizon from the main freight dock. Some people watching them looked stunned, shocked, or even angry.

"_¿Puede alguien decirme por qué los monitores están en un punto de vista? _(Can someone tell me why the monitors are on one view?)" Rodriguez wondered. However, nobody responded. Wait a minute. There is a ton of black things on the screen. Rodriguez goes to the CCTV controls and changes the video from black and white to color. He then looks at carefully at a monitor. As he thinks of what are the unknown ships, a radar monitor comes up to him.

"Sir, you may want to see this." Rodriguez looks at the radar screen. Then, his worst fears have been confirmed. It's the rebels. There are five destroyers, six cruisers, three battle cruisers, two landing crafts, and one aircraft carrier. What Tropico Rico is about to fight is a rebel carrier battle group.

"Guys, what you're looking at is a rebel carrier battle group." Everybody returns to their position. Then, Rodriguez initiates lockdown, forcing Tropicans to stay in their homes and causing the alarms all over the island to go off. The Tropico Rico Coast Guard responds by forming a defensive perimeter around the island. Assault choppers and bombers take off from the SWAT base and prepares to attack the battle group. Then, a similar voice comes through the rebel aircraft carrier's PA system.

"Hello Tropicans, you may not know me but I'm here to give you two choices. Either one: Surrender and you will not be harmed. Or two: Fire at us and you will perish. You have one minute."

The Coast Guard fleet, assault choppers, and bombers stand by for further orders. Rodriguez then makes his choice. Fight back.

"All units, open fire." Rodriguez commanded. As SWAT trucks at the city part of the island unload SWAT soldiers, the Coast Guard, assault choppers, and bombers open fire on the rebel fleet. Then, the rebel ships fire back.

* * *

At the palace, Sosuke is awaken by the noise. He grabs his shotgun from the side of the bed and heads to one of the barricaded roads.

"Rodriguez, what the hell is going on?" Sosuke questioned Rodriguez via radio.

"A rebel carrier battle group is attacking the island! Our forces may not hold for long. When will that Tokyo-class battleship _San José _come here to defend the island?"

"You said that it will be finished in couple of hours yesterday."

"But, the Japanese Army notified me that the final name for the ship is the Yamato-class battleship _San Juan_. The ship is coming here for a weapons test."

"There is no time for testing! This is real fight! Anyways, get to one of the barricaded roads by the palace and wait for further orders."

"That's what I'm doing now. But thanks, Sosuke out." Sosuke finally reaches a road barricade and puts on a strong bulletproof vest.

"Guys, what are we doing?"

"You, me, and some of these SWAT soldiers are here to defend the palace from these dumbass rebels." a SWAT soldier responded. Sosuke then gets into a nearby restaurant and gets into cover. He waits for further orders while the others fight off the rebels.

* * *

**Sounds like things are not going to end well. What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	8. The Return of Ponyo

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

When Ponyo, still in her 7 year old girl form, gets to the home, she goes to the room where the 'castle' and the potions are. There, she sees Sergine in a bubble, levitating above a potion book.

"What did you what to give me?" Ponyo questioned Sergine.

"While you were doing something out there in the human world, I found a potion that might give you additional powers."

"Then, what is it? And how did you use the radio?" Sergine moves to a potion bottle colored light blue.

"This potion here might give you more powers. Your father gave you sample of this when you were younger, but it had no effect on you. However, the potion had a different effect on me." Sergine's bubble pops and she becomes fully human, looking exactly like Ponyo, except Sergine's hair is white, her dress is light blue, and her eyes are light blue.

"What the..."

"This is what the potion did to me. It made me human. And now, you can drink it." Sergine picks up the light blue potion and gives it to Ponyo. Ponyo looks at it for a moment and then drinks it. With each gulp of the potion, something powerful builds up in her. When Ponyo finishes, her dress glows in a orange light. And then, she releases a burst energy, flooding the room in a orange liquid. The bubble windows pop, causing ocean water to rush in, waking Ponyo's sisters in the 'castle'. The orange liquid fades away in the ocean water and the orange light coming from Ponyo's dress dims. Sergine is amazed by the effect of the potion. Then, the window bubbles reappear and the ocean water drains away.

Ponyo hasn't felt this kind energy for a long time. She felt much stronger in her 7 year old girl form. She will use the new powers at a later time. She goes to the viewing orb to see what's going on at Tropico Rico. When the orb's vision clears, she is stunned by what's happening. Rebel ships destroying the Tropico Rico Coast Guard defense perimeter surrounding the island. Even Sosuke and some other soldiers are prepared to defend the palace. She cannot let Sosuke, El Presidente, and the others get killed to even shredded by gunfire and whatever the hell else there is. Sergine looks at the orb, confused.

"What is this? Ex-explosions? And what's all of that red stuff all over the sand?" Sergine wondered.

"Sergine, just don't look." After a moment, Ponyo turns off the viewing orb.

"Sergine, I'm heading back to Tropico Rico to protect the island. You want to come?"

"Uhh...sure." Ponyo slowly swipes her hand in front of Sergine's face. "What are you...doing." She then goes unconscious and collapses on the floor, turning back to her fish form and a bubble covers her body. Ponyo picks her up and heads to the _Boston _and she leaves the home, heading for Tropico Rico.

_"I have to end this war soon or the Tropican Region is screwed." _Ponyo thought.

* * *

"All units at road barricades near the palace, the Yamato-class battleship _San Juan _will arrive in 30 minutes. So, we're going to defend the palace from the rebels coming from the landing crafts. If anything or anyone of those rebels gets into the palace, we are fucked." Rodriguez commanded the barricades defenders, including Sosuke. Then, rebel infantry charge towards the road barricades. The barricade defenders, including Sosuke, open fire on the rebels. As minutes pass by, rebels pile up in bodies until...

"All units on this channel, the rebel fleet has breeched the Tropico Rico Coast Guard defensive perimeter and heading for the beach. If anyone is available, please assist." A fellow SWAT soldier notified the rest about the situation. Another transmission comes through the radio.

_"All units, this is the captain of the aircraft carrier __Kuznetsov. Our radar and sonar systems and equipment are offline, including some of our machine guns. We can't see a thing on the radar screens."_ Loud explosions are heard. _"The fuck?! Our main weapons are offline! I repeat, our main weapons are offline! Those rebel scumbags blew up our weapons and ammunition and there is fire all over the takeoff platform! We are returning to ship dock for repairs!"_

"Shit. Guys, I'm heading for the beach to kill some rebels." Sosuke notified the SWAT soldiers at the road barricade.

"You would be shredded by gunfire." A SWAT soldier responded. Sosuke then heads for the beach, armed with his shotgun and a RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade). When he gets there, he shoots just about every rebel coming of the landing crafts until...

_"Sosuke, come in!"_

"What is it, Rodriguez?"

_"Our radar and sonar systems went offline. I contacted Four-Niner-Delta to see if their radar works and they said that the radar shuttled down and they're going to land here to restart the entire radar system. And..." _Static is heard.

"Rodriguez, you're starting break up."

_"...Great, now our...communications sys...tem is shutting...down. Sos...uke get back to the...barriacdes and..." _The static becomes loud to the point where the signal cuts off. Sosuke heads to the road barricades when he sees a navel fleet on the horizon by the rebel carrier battle group. He pulls out a pair of binoculars and examines the fleet. In the middle of the fleet is the Yamato-class battleship _San Juan_.

By the side of the ship is a strange submarine. Then, Sosuke's radio springs back to life.

_"This is the captain of the Yamato-class battleship San Juan. We have arrived for our-"_

"Sir, the island is being attacked by a rebel carrier battle group. We are losing." Sosuke responded.

_"We already knew because our radar screens picked up multiple ships reading 'rebel ship'."_

"Wait a minute. How is your radar still working, including your radio?"

_"It's because the rebel carrier has a onboard communications, radar, and sonar jammer, causing those kind of equipment to screw up and/or shut down. Four-Niner-Delta's radar shut down because something screwed up and it has nothing to do with the jammer. However, we have someone that somehow got our fleet's radar and whatever working without touching a thing."_

"Who's that 'someone'?"

_"That would be me, Sosuke." _Sosuke quickly recognized the voice. He uses his binoculars to look around the ship until he sees a little girl on the bow of the ship. It's Ponyo! She is holding her SVU-AS sniper rifle. Then, Sosuke starts to feels dizzy and then faints.

Ponyo then summons a mini-tsunami, which impacts the rebel carrier fleet hard, throwing a couple of rebels overboard and drowning them. The _San Jose_'s fleet open fire on the rebel carrier battle group, obliterating the ships except for the carrier. The fleet aims to destroy the carrier when a F-16 Fighting Falcon takes off and jets off to the horizon. The fleet ignores the fighter and destroys the carrier, ending the rebel assault, for now.

Ponyo jumps off the _San Jose _and walks on top of the water to the beach. She turns into adult when she gets to Sosuke, who is still laying on the ground, unconscious. Ponyo picks him up bridal style and heads for the palace. As she heads there, she sees Tropicans coming out of their homes. They looked at her curiously. Then, they start cheering because Tropico Rico won the battle and Ponyo for 'washing out' the rebels.

_"This war is far from over." _Ponyo thought.

* * *

When Ponyo gets to the master bedroom, she lays Sosuke on the bed. She also puts her sniper rifle down by the dresser and turns into a 7 year old girl. Water drops come down her sleeve into her hand, materializing Sergine in a bubble.

"Sergine, wake up." Ponyo waking her.

"What the. How long was I out?"

"Not for a long time. But anyways, welcome to the human world." Sergine looks around.

"...What a beautiful place."

"Not for long. I'm going to do something else. You might want to read a couple of books to 'understand' the human world in the library."

"And what is a...library?"

"Where people store books so others can read them. Let me take you there." Ponyo goes to the library in the palace and Sergine pops her bubble, turning into a 7 year old girl. Sergine then goes to find a book to read while Ponyo heads to the beach to see what to do with cleaning up the island, including the bodies.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	9. The Palace

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Ponyo helps the citizens to clean up, Sergine reads all kinds of books that have to do with devices known as 'electronics', 'radios', and some other things back at the palace. As she reads those books, Sosuke comes down the stairs by the library, seeing a little girl reading something.

"Excuse me, you're not supposed to be here." Sosuke telling the girl to leave.

"What the." She turns around, still siting on the floor. "Who are you, human?"

"Where did you come from?"

"I can't tell you, but I know that Ponyo is out of this so called 'palace' to help the these humans with things."

"Wait a minute. How is she still-" Something touches his back. He turns around. It's Ponyo still in her 7 year old girl form.

"Sosuke, what are you doing?" She said.

"Ponyo, how are you still alive?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Sosuke. But anyways, I was coming here to check on you when you were standing here by the library." She responded.

"Do you know who this girl reading these books is?"

"She's Sergine, who is a 'friend' from the ocean."

"Ok then. Shall Sergine leave and return somewhere?"

"No because _I'm _taking care of her. Sergine is reading books because she needs to understand the human things and whatever else. Why are your arms and hands orange?" Sosuke notices his hands and arms are orange.

"Can you somehow get rid of this?" He asked.

"Come closer to me." Ponyo responded. Sosuke gets closer to her. Then, Ponyo grabs on to him and kisses him on the lips as hard she could. Sosuke can feel something being sucked out of him. He then shoves off Ponyo from his face.

"The heck was that?!" Sosuke, exclaimed at what Ponyo did.

"I sensed that a bit of my powers got into you somehow. So, I just got that stuff out of you."

"Whatever you did, my arms and hands are back to normal. Anyways, I'm going to check on El Presidente. Want to come with me?"

"Sure." Ponyo and Sosuke goes to El Presidente's bedroom, finding El Presidente still on the floor. He then regains consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" El Presidente feeling a bit dizzy.

"We found you on the floor, so me and Sosuke putted you on your bed." Ponyo responded.

"Ponyo, how did you survive getting shot in the chest?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Anyways, I'll be staying here to take care of Sergine while you guys try to do at least something with the rebels."

"What?!" Sosuke exclaimed surprised.

"I'm doing that because so if something happens, she doesn't screw something up. But still, I may still support defending the island."

"So, you want to stay here to take care of your 'friend'?"

"Yep."

_"Sosuke, come in." _Rodriguez's voice came through Sosuke's radio.

"What is it, Rodriguez?"

_"I need you to come to the SWAT base for something."_

"I'm on my way." Sosuke exits the palace and heads to the SWAT base while Sergine continues to the books from the library.

* * *

**What will happen next? See you next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	10. Rio de Janeiro

**Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

As dark clouds cover the city of Rio de Janeiro, enslaved civilians, including some of the Brazilian soldiers, are at work demolishing the Christ the Redeemer statue. The slaves are also at work of building rebel statues around the city. Every slave is being watched by the rebels. If someone tries to escape Rio de Janeiro, he/she will be executed immediately.

While the slaves do their jobs, the rebels and VZ's do some mission planning, radar, sonar, and CCTV monitoring, and PA speaker system control in the Central Business District of Rio de Janeiro. The rest of the things the rebels have to do are elsewhere. The rebels even control the flow of food, water, medications, electricity, and other supplies!

* * *

Cari Island is no longer Chung Law's base of operations. His new base of operations is on top of Sugarloaf Mountain in Rio de Janeiro. On top of the mountain, there is a five-story office building where all high priority and permissions are sent to be accepted. The easy way to get to the top of the mountain is by two cable cars or by helicopter. The hard way is rock climbing, which can become a problem.

Within the office building, Chung Law looks at mission plans to override satellite cameras in his office.

"Man, I would like to get my hands onto those satellites. And great, I'm out of coffee." Chung said, noticing his coffee cup is out of coffee. On a business phone, he presses a quick dial button to his servant (domestic worker). "Servant, come to my office." Sometime later, his servant comes to the room.

"Is their anything you need, sir?" The servant asked.

"Yes, I do need something. Can you get me a cup of coffee?" Chung responded.

"Sure. Anything else you need, sir?"

"No." The servant leaves Chung's office. Then, his best lieutenant, Kumiko, who's somehow still a 7 year old , enters the room with a USB flash drive. "What is it, Kumiko?"

"I have some intel on the United States. Take this flash drive and put it into your computer."Kumiko gives the flash drive to Chung and he puts it into his desktop. "Some of our undercover scouts toke some pictures of the major military buildings, including a couple of major cities and Washington DC. There is also some intel that the United States have access to high resolution satellite camera network controlled by GeoEye. The US also have access to high end weaponry, state-of-the-art computers and military electronics, such as better radar, better ships, better everything. They even have access to nuclear weapons, which is the number one we need." Kumiko explains the intel as Chung browses through it.

"This just sounds too good to be true. You know what? I'm planning on taking over the Tropican Region first and then deal with the US. Do you have anything else to give me?" As he gives Kumiko back her flash drive.

"Not at the moment, sir. I'll be heading back to my apartment in Barra da Tijuca. If you need me, call me." Chung puts away the satellite plans while Kumiko then leaves the room with her flash drive, unaware that Chung's servant, who has his hot cup of coffee starting to cool down, eavesdropped on her and Chung.

_"Ok Elizabeth, it's time to make some plans." _The servant thought, planning on not being involved with the rebel's business. She gives the cup of coffee to Chung, heads to a cable car, and heads to her apartment in Barra da Tijuca.

* * *

**What will the servant (Elizabeth) do to escape the control of Chung Law and the rebels? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**

**P.s.: I'm using Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite for this story.**


	11. From The Airport to the Tape Recorder

**Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

As Ponyo 'palace schools' Sergine on how to use the computer (Ponyo's GIGABYTE ultra book) in the kitchen on the table, Sosuke comes into the room.

"Ponyo, there's something you may to listen to."

"I'll there in a second. Sergine, try not to mess something up." Ponyo comes with Sosuke to the communications room. There, Sosuke puts on a recorded transmission on the radio transmission recorder.

_"If anyone is hearing this, this is Fiona Taylor, Technical Support for the Private Military Company or PMC. We're on our way to a place located in the Tropican Region known as Tropico Rico. We will be there in like... 20 minutes."_

"Are they here yet?" Ponyo wondering.

"I did get a phone call from airport security that a cargo plane landed. Security toke the crew of the cargo plane to a interrogation room within the airport. One of the crew members asked for you to come down there."

"Ok then. I'll be heading right now."

"Before you go, make sure you have a gun with you because those PMC guys have a TON of guns."

"Sosuke, you don't have to worry about that much. I can take care of myself." Ponyo goes back to the kitchen to notify Sergine.

"Sergine, I'm heading out to the airport."

"What is a airport?"

"...Look it up on Wikipedia." Ponyo then exits the palace, not bothering to take her SVU-AS sniper rifle.

* * *

After getting access to the interrogation room in the Tropican Rico International Airport, Ponyo gets permission by Rodriguez to let the PMC stay at the SWAT base. She then calls in a SWAT truck to transport the crew and some of their ammunition to the base.

When she returns to the palace, Ponyo finds Sergine napping on a chair with her laptop closed.

"Sergine, wake up."

"...What the...Ponyo, what do you want?" She said, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"I just wanted to know if your still ok."

"Can I go home? It's starting to get dark." Ponyo notices the sun is on the horizon.

"Yes, you can go home."

"Good..." Sergine falls off the chair onto the floor, falling asleep. Ponyo then picks her up bridal style and carries to the beach, which is empty. She pulls out the rainbow gun to call in the _Boston_. She pulls the trigger a couple of times, flashing many bright colors. Then, the _Boston _surfaces. Before Ponyo boards the submarine, she notices a tape recorder siting on the ground. She picks it up and boards the _Boston_, heading for the home.

* * *

After dropping off Sergine, Ponyo starts to go back to Tropico Rico. As she heads back, she turns on the tape recorder.

_"Elizabeth, Servant for Chung Law. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil."_

_"If anyone is listening to this, my name is Elizabeth. I have to leave this place. I do not want to get involved in the rebel's 'business' in wiping out the Tropican Region and sometime soon, they will take out the United States. The rebels here in Rio de Janeiro, they have the citizens, some of the Brazilian Army soldiers, and even the children. I do act nice to the rebels on the outside. But, on the inside, I saw fear, anger, and pain. Please, get me out of here on Sunday."_

_"End of recording"_

Ponyo looks on the calendar on her smartphone. Today is Friday. She has only two days to get Elizabeth or God knows what will happen.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	12. New Potion, Get Knocked Out

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Meanwhile at the home, Sergine works on a potion by making combinations with other potions. However, that led to failures.

_"Hmm..."_ As Sergine thinks about the potions that restored Ponyo's powers. The green potion gave her back her powers while the light blue potion gave her additional powers. But, when if those potions can be combined? Will it make Ponyo more powerful? To find out, Sergine grabs a empty white potion bottle from the floor and sits it on a potion table. She gets the green and light blue potion bottles, which were hooked up to special squid tentacles. At the same time, she pours the potions into the white potion bottle. And then, the bottle glows in a very bright orange light, blinding Sergine a little bit.

She then grabs a potion syringe (without a needle) and takes a sample of the new potion. When she does this, the bright light dims, revealing that the potion bottle's color, which half of the bottle is colored red and the other colored orange. Sergine squirts the sample into her mouth and swallows it. Suddenly, a bright light blue light covers her. However, nothing else happens.

_"It seems that I have to go outside for this to work." _Sergine thought. She then exits the home onto the ocean floor, which was covered by a bubble for couple of reasons. She pops the bubble, causing ocean water to rush in like wildfire. The bright light blue light that covers Sergine's body intensifies. Then, she releases a shockwave of bright light, causing blue water fish to flow out of her sleeves. She can now somehow summon a huge tsunami. The water fish around her die and the bright glow on her body goes away. Sergine creates a new bubble, covering the area around the home and heads back inside.

Later, she hooks up the new potion to a special squid tentacle, turns into her fish form in a bubble, levitating, heads to the 'castle', and goes to sleep.

* * *

_Two days later and at Tropico Rico..._

* * *

At night at the palace, Ponyo, still in her 7 year old girl form, wakes up. She checks the time on her smartphone. It's Sunday at 3:00 AM. She then puts on her red slip-on shoes and gets up. Taking her SVU-AS sniper rifle, Ponyo quietly exits the palace to the beach. She pulls out her rainbow gun and pulls the trigger a couple of times, calling in the _Boston_. She boards the submarine and heads for Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

_At Rio de Janeiro..._

* * *

When Ponyo arrives at a beach, she hops off the _Boston_, which returns to the home. She sees a tape recorder on the ground. She picks it up and hits PLAY.

_"If you're hearing this, you arrived a Barra da Tijuca, where most of the high ranked rebels live, including me. I'm living at Bosque Marapendi on the 10th floor room number 77."_

_"I have to be quiet around here so I don't wake somebody up." _Ponyo thought. She sneaks around rebel patrols and into Bosque Marapendi, avoiding and turning off lights. Finally, she finds room number 77. She knocks on the door. No response. She knocks the door again. Still, no response. She notices the door is unlocked. She looks around to make sure no one is there.

Then, Ponyo slowly opens the door and goes into the room, which the lights were off. She slowly closes the door. Just as she thinks the coast is clear, Someone, armed with a frying pan, knocks her out.

* * *

**Who knocked Ponyo out? What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	13. The Escape

***Songbird not included***

* * *

As her vision refocuses, Ponyo wakes up on a bed, seeing someone leaving bedroom. She sees a alarm clock by the side of the bed. It says '9:00 AM'. She has been knocked out for 5-6 hours? Then, she smells something delicious in the air. At least she has her red slip-on shoes still on her feet. Ponyo then gets up and finds out were the smell is coming from, even though she has double vision (diplopia). She then walks out of the bedroom into a living room. She sees a kitchen to the right. She goes into it, finding someone cooking something on the stove. The person turns around.

"Oh, hello there, little girl." The person said, noticing the girl is up on her feet.

"...What are you making?" The girl said, as her vision returns to normal.

"Making some pancakes. Anyways, what's your name?" The person said as she flips over the pancakes.

"My name is Ponyo. I've been listening to your audio recordings."

"...Ok then." The person said as she got the pancakes off the stove onto a plate and sits at a nearby dining table to eat.

"What's your name?"

"Name's Elizabeth. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that was your voice on the recordings. Can I explore your room?"

"Sure." Elizabeth starts to eat her pancakes while Ponyo explores the room. Elizabeth seems to have expensive furniture, such as a 4K UHD (Ultra High Definition) TV. Ponyo sees a door with a cage symbol on it.

"Elizabeth, what's behind this door?"

"Let me get that for you." Elizabeth stops eating, gets a key from under the dining table, and unlocks the door. "It's all yours." Ponyo goes to open the door when a voice coming from the entrance is heard.

"Elizabeth, we're going to work in ten minutes, just to let you know."

"Who is that?" Ponyo questioned Elizabeth.

"That's Kumiko, co-leader of the rebels. She's in charge of managing the CCTV monitoring and other major things. But anyways, Ponyo. If your here to get me out of here, what are you going to do to get out of this place?"

"I have a submarine that will us somewhere safe, but first I have to deal with the Ace of Spades first."

"You mean Chung Law, right?"

"Yes." Ponyo proceeds to open the cage door. Inside, a big bag of stuff is on the ground. She opens up the bag. She finds all kinds of liquids and other stuff, but finds some sort of hook device.

"What is this?" As Ponyo examines the device. "The Sky-Hook. Manufactured by Dewitt Industries." She puts her fingers into a four finger trigger and pulls it. A three hook rotator spins very fast. The more Ponyo pulls the trigger back, the faster the Sky-Hook goes. When she pulls the trigger all the way back, the rotator spins so fast, the outlining of the rotator heats up very quickly due to friction. She takes her hand out of the Sky-Hook and turns it into water drops, which go up into her sleeve. She closes the big bag and also turn it into water drops, which goes to her hair, and leaves the room, closing the door.

"Elizabeth, I found a Sky-Hook in your big bag of stuff."

"I used that back in my hometown, but here, it's useless. However, I did modify it so the Sky-Hook can go up to 7200 rpm (rotations per minute)."

"Now that's what I call fast. Plus, I found these strange liquids in the bag."

"Those liquids in my bag is vigors, which will give you elemental-ish powers." Then, there is a knock on the door. Elizabeth throws away the rest of her pancakes and answers the door. And then...

"Get them." Kumiko commanded a couple of rebels. She and her squad swarm the room. The rebels cuff and sedate Elizabeth while Kumiko confronts Ponyo. "Well, well, well. It has been a while, Ponyo. And I know what your up to." She said, feeling Ponyo's hair. "Because I'm in charge of major stuff, mostly classified, and I knew you were here, I get to do this." She pulls out a tranquillizer dart and shoves it into Ponyo's chest. She is knocked out almost immediately by the tranquillizer drugs. "Take them to Sugarloaf Mountain. Let's if Chung Law can do anything about these guys."

* * *

As she begins waking up, Ponyo feels as if she is in a helicopter. Then, her vision clears up, seeing Chung law about throw Elizabeth, who woke up from the sedatives minutes ago, out of the helicopter. However, Ponyo and Elizabeth are not cuffed since Chung Law wanted to confront them by himself.

"Do you know why I must do this?" Chung questioned Ponyo.

"..."

"Because, I get to do what I want. I can send out a fleet of ships and devastate the Tropican Region. I can send bombers to destroy Washington DC. I can even use a flamethrower to cook a ton of people to death. And you, you are nothing but a dumbass child with horrible friends."

"_Vete a la mierda_ (Fuck you)." Ponyo responded in Spanish.

"_Eres un pendejo de mierda_ (You're a fucking asshole)." Chung throws Elizabeth off the helicopter.

"You piece of shit!" Ponyo gets up and charges at him, only to be grabbed by the neck.

"Listen, we are not the Deck of 52 anymore. You just got...double decked." He throws Ponyo out the copter.

As she falls to her death, Ponyo sees the cable car track cables. She materializes her Sky-Hook on her left hand and puts her fingers through the four finger trigger. She sees Elizabeth just below her. She then speeds down to her. When she gets close to her, she slows down and grabs her.

"Elizabeth, hang on!" Ponyo uses her Sky-Hook to hook onto one of the track cables. She and Elizabeth speeds down cable until they see two cable cars coming up on the two track cables. "You may want to hang to me!" She pushes the Sky-Hook's trigger forward, reversing the hook's rotation and unhooking her and Elizabeth from the track cable.

As they fall to their death again, Ponyo tries to slow down their fall by levitating, but has slows them a bit. They then crash into trees, breaking their fall, and land on the ground hard. They do get up with minor bruises.

"Are you ok?" Ponyo asked Elizabeth to see if she's ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"...The shore is nearby. Follow me." Ponyo and Elizabeth run for the shore. As they do this, Ponyo pulls out her rainbow gun and pulls the trigger a couple of times calling in the _Boston_. She and Elizabeth board the submarine and head for Tropico Rico.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**

**P.S.: Expect slow updates. :(**


	14. Chung's Profile, Get The Potion

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

When Ponyo and Elizabeth hop off the _Boston _and get to the Tropico Rico palace, Sosuke is standing by the stairs.

"Ponyo, where have you been?" Sosuke wondering where Ponyo went.

"...Last night, I went to Rio de Janeiro-" She said, only to be interrupted by Sosuke.

"Rio? Are you crazy? They would've shot you to death."

"Like I was saying, I went to Rio to get this lady named Elizabeth, who is standing by me, out of there because on the way back here, she told the rebels that after they get us and the Tropican Region out of the way, they'll attack the United States and takeover any military buildings and facilities that they get their hands on and steal nuclear weapons and use them against the US and other places around the world. Plus, the rebels stopped using the Deck of 52 system."

"Holy shit. That Chung Law guy is fucking insane. We have to warn the Tropican Government about this."

"Just to let you guys know, you can't just simply walk into Rio, because the rebels would just take you in as a slave, kill you, torture you, or worst, if you were to betray them or something, you get electroshock therapy, in which it will 'reboot' the brain, kind of like brain washing you." Elizabeth said as Ponyo looks up something on her smartphone.

"Did you get that?" Sosuke questioned her.

"Not yet. If I was to get electroshock therapy, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

"What the hell?" Ponyo whispered to herself.

"What is it, Ponyo?" Sosuke responded.

"I looked up Chung Law's profile and it's just...pure evil. His profile says that he had a very bad childhood, such as learning how to use a gun at the age of nine and killing couple of people since he was fourteen. He killed his victims in ways that only someone with a mental issue would do, such as kill them with a chainsaw or anything he can get his hands on, such as a shotgun or a machete or worse, power tools to like cut or drill into the victim's body and so on to get rid of the bodies. He was arrested a couple of times, but was released due to the lack of evidence. This shit is disturbing."

"We need to find a solution soon or we're screwed. I'm going to notify the Ministry and the Government about this." Sosuke exits the palace while Elizabeth go do other things. Ponyo goes to the fishing dock and pulls out her rainbow gun. She pulls the trigger a couple of times, but doesn't flash colors. She pulls the trigger once. However, the rainbow gun turns into water and falls into the water below. The water drops then combine, becoming a water fish at Ponyo's size. Ponyo looks around to make sure no one's looking. She then jumps onto the water fish and heads for the home, standing on top of the water fish the whole way there.

* * *

**Here is a song by DeVso Music which I nickname it 'The Home'. /devso-music/2-washed-up-on-shore (Soundcloud)**

* * *

As Ponyo reaches the home, she sees the _Boston _with a big colorful bubble covering the bow. When she gets a closer look, she sees Sergine, in her human form, using a potion needle to squirt a potion onto the bubble, causing it to glow in a red light. Ponyo's dress glows in a bright red light, reacting to the potion, even though Sergine never notices.

Then, Ponyo sees a 'rainbow squid' starting to come into view. Sergine sees it and pulls out a rainbow gun, pulling the trigger a couple of times, flashing many colors. The 'rainbow squid' notices and attaches itself to the bubble. It then sucks the potions absorbed in the bubble, causing the 'rainbow squid' to turn bright orange. It detaches from the bubble and swims off into the deep blue. Ponyo abandons the water fish, which dies off, and gets to the _Boston_. Her dress's glow goes away.

"Sergine, what are you doing?" Ponyo questioned Sergine. Sergine turns around.

"I'm taking care the ocean since your father is gone. But, I did create a new potion just for you. However, it's back at the home. Want to come with me?" She asked.

"...Sure." Sergine pilots the _Boston _and heads back to the home. She and Ponyo head to the potion room, where the 'castle' is.

"Let me look for it." As Sergine looks for the red and orange potion bottle. She almost forgets that she has it hooked up to a special squid tentacle. She finds it, unhooks it, and gives the potion to Ponyo. "If my guesses are correct, that potion will unlock the full extent of your powers."

Ponyo's sisters, in the bubble surrounding the 'castle' and the area around it, watch Ponyo. She thinks of what will happen to her if she was to drink the potion. Will the potion restore her original powers? She then pops the cork and drinks the potion down to the last drop. Then, a bright red light covers her body. Then, she releases a powerful shockwave, causing nearby fish by the home (not Ponyo's sisters) to turn into bright orange water fish. They then circle the home. Sergine looks out a bubble window and sees this.

Ponyo then releases another powerful shockwave, causing bright orange water fish to rush out of her sleeves, swarming the potion room. Then, the water fish die, but the ones outside of the home return to normal. The red glow goes away.

"I feel...powerful." Ponyo said, feeling the potion's energy surge through her body.

"The potion will fully kick in overtime, but you will get used to your powers." Sergine responded.

"When if..." Ponyo looks on her smartphone on the BBC News app while walking to the study room. The app says that the rebels still control some parts of the Tropican Region. However, Elizabeth said while on the way back to Tropico Rico that Chung Law moved his base of operations to Rio de Janeiro. She then thinks of a plan that will get rid of the rebels in the Tropican Region. She puts away her smartphone and goes back to the potion room.

"Sergine, can you summon a tsunami?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I need your help with something."

"With what?"

"...I'll tell you later, but I have to first stop by Tropico Rico to drop of a couple of things. You want to come with me?"

"...Sure." She and Ponyo get onboard the _Boston _and head to Tropico Rico.

* * *

When Ponyo and Sergine arrive at the fishing boat dock,

"Sergine, stay here. I'll be right back." Ponyo said, letting Sergine know she be back in a couple of minutes. She disembarks the submarine and head off to the palace while Sergine gets out and sits on the edge of the submarine. As Ponyo drops off something (Elizabeth's vigors she got back in Rio), two fishermen prepare to go fishing when they see a girl siting on the submarine.

"Hey there, little girl. What are you up to?" one of the fishermen said. The little girl looks up at them.

"Nothing." she said in a calm voice.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sergine."

"...Why is your hair white?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ok then." The fishermen gets the boat and leaves the dock. After that, Ponyo returns.

"Where did you go?" Sergine asked her.

"I dropped off something at the palace. But anyways, we're heading to Cari Island in a couple of minutes. The trip is going to take a while. You can take a nap if you want to."

"Ok." Ponyo and Sergine get inside the submarine and dives, heading for Cari Island.

* * *

**What will happen next? What will Ponyo and Sergine expect? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	15. Back to Cari Island

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

As the sun sets on the horizon, Ponyo pilots the _Boston,_ a fish-like submarine naturally powered by the ocean, to Cari Island while Sergine is asleep on the pilot's seat.

"Just a couple of miles to go." Ponyo said to herself, looking at the Garmin GPS app on her smartphone, saying that Cari Island is ten miles away. When the moon starts to rise, Ponyo switches on the interior and exterior lights. Then, the water powered engine goes silent, causing the submarine to slow down to a stop and the lights to go out, leaving the submarine in the dark blue. Ponyo tries to get the submarine running, but the levers and the controls are locked. Then, the submarine surfaces. Ponyo gets Sergine off the chair and exits the submarine to the deck. She lays her siting up against the front window. She then sits on the bow and looks around.

Then, the water around the submarine turns bright orange. Orange water fish circle the submarine. Sergine suddenly wakes up.

"She's here." Sergine said.

"Who?"

"Your mother." Ponyo sees a big figure from a distance. It's her mom. She stops by the submarine to check on them.

"Hello there, Ponyo. How have you been these months?" She asked Ponyo, calmly.

"I'm having a good time. But, there is a problem that I have to take care of something." Ponyo responded.

"...How did you become a little girl?" She questioned about her appearance.

"I have the power to change into a adult or a seven year old. Plus, I have the power to summon a small tsunami, make Sosuke's pop-pop boat big or normal, and some other things."

"How did that happen? Where's your father?"

"...He said that he will return from a meeting, but he didn't come back. It has been a year since the last time I saw him." Sergine said.

"Who are you?" Ponyo's mother asked the girl.

"My name is Sergine. I have been taking care of Ponyo's sisters since he didn't return. Plus, I took over making potions and taking care of the ocean."

"How do you know how to...never mind. Ponyo, how did you get your powers back?"

"At first, some of my powers came back. But, I was killed by a enemy. However, thanks to Sergine and my sisters, they brought me back to life. She even gave me potions that will give me back my powers."

"Ponyo. Do you even realize that your powers can throw off the balance of nature again?"

"Don't worry. I'm always keeping my powers in check."

"Ok then. I going to let you continue to your destination. Goodbye, Ponyo and Sergine." She then disappears into the ocean, causing the orange water to disappear and the water fish to die. The _Boston_'s engine comes back to life, causing the interior and exterior lights to switch on.

"I'm going back into the ship. You can sit there if you want." Ponyo said, letting Sergine know that she is going to continue to Cari Island. Ponyo then gets back to the controls, move the levers into a certain pattern, and the submarine dives and continues to Cari Island, where it all started.

* * *

When the submarine is nearing Cari Island, Ponyo switches off the lights to avoid detection and the submarine surfaces, staying one mile away from Cari Island. Ponyo gets out and examines the horizon. There are no lights or anything illuminating the ocean nor the island itself. Then, Ponyo wakes Sergine, who was sleeping during the trip, by shaking her gently.

"Sergine, wake up."

"...What time is it?" Sergine said, waking up.

"It's midnight."

"Are we here?"

"Yep." Ponyo then pulls out Sosuke's pop-pop boat, places it onto the water, and makes it bigger. "Come on. Let's get to shore." She and Sergine hop on the boat and head for shore.

* * *

As soon as they get to shore, Ponyo and Sergine explores the island. The roads were empty and dark, since the power station is demolished.

"Ponyo, what is this place?"

"This place was a paradise. Until, bad guys drove the humans who lived here off the island. After a duration of time, the bad guys abandoned the island. Probably."

"What were these humans called?"

"Tropicans."

"...I starting to feel hungry."

"Me too. But, we'll eat something when we get to my house. Well, formerly."

"Ok. Is there someone still here?"

Ponyo sends out a ping, but the sound wave doesn't return. "No. There's no one else here except us." After walking for about 10-15 minutes, they finally reach Ponyo's beach house. "Hang on. Let me see if I can get this open." She takes five steps back from the entrance and rams into the door, opening it. She and Sergine walk into the pitch black house.

"Ponyo, it's dark in here."

"Don't worry. I have a light." Ponyo's dress glows in a red light. "Come on, Let's see what's in the kitchen." As they walk to the kitchen, Ponyo notices that nothing changed in the house since she escaped the rebel takeover. "At least they didn't take anything." She remembers that there is a power generator at the back of the house. "Sergine, I got to turn the generator. Want to come with me?"

"Yes." She and Ponyo walk out of the house to the back, where the generator is. "What is this?" she wondered, spotting the small so-called 'generator'.

"This is a power generator, which runs on gas."

"...Does this generator make what humans call 'electricity'?"

"Of course it generates power." Ponyo checks the generator to see if there is gas in it. Luckily, the generator is full of gas. Then, she yanks the starter cord hard a couple of times, causing the generator's motor to come on, powering up the house. "That shall do it. Let's head back inside and have something to eat."

* * *

After having a delicious meal, Ponyo and Sergine go outside and observes the horizon of the dark ocean.

"Ponyo, I see something on the horizon." Sergine said, seeing a object coming towards the island. Ponyo sends out a ping. The sound wave hits the object and returns. She recognizes the object. It's a rebel PT boat.

"Sergine, we gotta hide." Ponyo kills (switches off) the generator, grabs Sergine, and gets into the house. She turns Sergine into a fish, in a bubble, turns her into water, which it goes into Ponyo's hair, and hides upstairs in the master bathroom in a cabinet.

Then, the front door is opened and footsteps can be heard.

"Oh Brunhilde, where are you?" a person said in a singing voice.

_"How does she know my old name?" _Ponyo thought, recognizing the voice as Kumiko and somehow knowing her old name. Then, she sees her through the floor. _"How the...I can see things through the floor now."_

_"It's because the potion you drank is starting to kick in." _a voice said in her mind.

_"Sergine? How are you talking to me in my mind?"_

_"Because I drank a sample of the potion you drank. Anyways, what your experiencing is what I call 'sound vision', in which you make continuous amounts of sound waves to produce an actual image of a object or something."_

Then, footsteps are heard getting closer to the bathroom. Ponyo's 'sound vision' switches off. The bathroom door opens and Kumiko enters.

"I know you're here in this room. Come out now or your getting a Sky-Hook shoved up your ass." Kumiko said with a normal voice. Ponyo's 'sound vision' switches on, seeing that she has a Sky-Hook, ready to kill someone. Ponyo switches off her 'sound vision'. Then, when Kumiko is about to open the cabinet that Ponyo is in, she notices something in the sink.

Just as she inspects the sink, Ponyo barges out and melees her with her Sky-Hook. "You little son of a bitch!" Kumiko swings her Sky-Hook at Ponyo, only to miss. Ponyo then disarms her, grabs her, and holds her against the wall. "Why the fuck would you come back here?"

"I'm making sure no one's still here." Ponyo responded. She notices something in her pocket. "What's that in your pocket?" She takes it and conceals it under her dress.

"Oh, it's little something called," Kumiko pulls out a tranquilizer dart. "Project Icarus." She shoves the dart into Ponyo's chest, which knocks her out instantly, gets her Sky-Hook from the floor, and boards the PT boat, leaving the island.

* * *

_A couple minutes later..._

* * *

As soon as the tranquillizer wears off, Ponyo quickly gets back to the _Boston _and leaves the island for good.

* * *

**What is this 'Project Icarus'? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	16. Planning to Take Back Rio

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Ponyo gets back to Tropico Rico, she goes to Elizabeth to see what this 'Project Icarus' thing is.

"Elizabeth, you may want to check this out." Ponyo said, giving her a paper of something.

"Hmm..." as Elizabeth unravels the paper. Actually, it's a map, still under development, of a city above the clouds codenamed 'Project Icarus'. " This map, sort of, is for a floating city known as 'Project Icarus'. According to this, the only way to get there is by aircraft."

"Who controls that place?"

"Chung Law. Maybe."

"Crap...You know what? Let's keep this 'Project Icarus' stuff between you and me."

"Ok."

Ponyo notices some sort of portal behind Elizabeth. "What's that behind you?" Elizabeth examines the portal.

"It's a tear. I used to open these back in my hometown."

"Is this 'tear' either a normal portal or some portal into some alternate reality which would exist only in science fiction?"

"It's sort of a alternate reality portal, but not really. Let's see if I can open." Elizabeth takes a deep breath and tries to open the tear. Then, a bright purple light blinds Ponyo. The tear opens, but only partially. The light dims. Ponyo sees the Eiffel Tower from a distance in the tear. It's Paris.

"What the hell is- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sosuke said, seeing some portal thingy where Ponyo and Elizabeth are standing by. Before they can react, Ponyo sees a 18-wheeler coming straight for them.

"Elizabeth, close it!" Ponyo commanded her.

"I'm trying!" Before the 18-wheeler can run them over, Elizabeth closes the tear.

"Ho-ly-shit."

"What the hell was that?" Sosuke wondered what the hell happened.

"What you just saw is a what Elizabeth calls it a 'tear', which is some sort of alternate realty-ish portal to wherever such as Paris."

"Whatever she did almost killed us. Anyways, I was going to let you guys know that we're going to a Ministry meeting, which is mandatory."

"About what?"

"We're planning on driving out the rebels out of South America. Since we don't have enough SWAT and militia soldiers to help us, we need to hire some mercs to do the job."

"...You mean the PMC, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. I'll meet you guys at the Ministry." Sosuke runs off to the Ministry, so does Ponyo and Elizabeth.

* * *

When the PMC, Sosuke and company, including El Presidente, arrive at the Ministry meeting room, the doors lock up so no one gets in or out of the building.

"Ok people, listen up. We have suffered multiple problems from those rebels such as taking over South America. According to Elizabeth, a former servant for Chung Law, Rio de Janeiro is the rebel's base of operations. Thankfully, Ponyo 'washed out' a rebel carrier battle group a few weeks a ago. Is their any info we need?" Sosuke said.

"Well, Chung Law is planning on taking over parts of the US such as the Pentagon and other military buildings. If my thoughts are correct, the rebels will overrun the Washington DC and takeover the White House." Elizabeth said.

"What your saying is that... they're going to take over one of the superpowers on the planet?"

"I guess so."

"Well, shit. We going to attack Rio and get things under control."

"But, what the slaves there? We can't just simply just kill rebels, including Chung Law, and free the slaves."

"I already know. Minister of Security, contact the Japense Navel fleet and the _San Juan _and tell them we're going to Rio, no matter the cost." Sosuke commanded the Minister of Security.

"_Estoy en ello_ (I'm on it)." The minister exits the meeting room.

"I can help." Ponyo said, but it's not her talking.

"Sergine?" Souske said, recognizing the voice. Water drops fall out of Ponyo's hair onto the floor, which forms and materializes Sergine in her human form.

"Even though I don't know this 'rebel war' of yours, I can help Ponyo with her powers."

"Have you been looking around my mind about this?" Ponyo said, curious about Sergine looking around her memories.

"...Kinda."

"Anyways, El Presidente and I will come up with a plan sometime soon. Dismissed!" Sosuke said. Everybody goes back to what they're doing while Ponyo and Sergine go to the fishing dock.

"Sergine, do you know what you're going to do to with my powers?" Ponyo asked Sergine.

"I'll try making some potions, but that will take a while."

"Is their anything special that you need?"

"As of now, no. Anyways, i'll be returning to the home to take care of the ocean and so on." Sergine runs off to the dock, boards the _Boston_, and leaves.

Ponyo then goes back to the palace to meet up with the others.

* * *

_On the way back to the home..._

* * *

As Sergine pilots the submarine, she sees a box floating down to the ocean floor. She gets out onto the bow of the submarine and reaches for the box. She grabs the box, causing one of her light blue slip on shoes to slip off her feet onto the deck. She then opens the box. The box contains blue bottles of something called salts.

"Jackpot." Sergine said with a smile on her face. She closes the box, puts on her shoe, and continues to the home.

* * *

**What will Sergine do with these 'salts'? Find out next time on _Pentium__ Fiction!_**


	17. The Booker Effect

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

After getting back to the home, Sergine opens up the salts box and takes out a bottle of salts **(I'm talking about the salts from Bioshock Infinite) **and places it on the potion table. She pops off the cap of the bottle, causing blue sparkling gas to flow out of the bottle. The smell of the gas fills the potion room. Sergine inhales some of the gas. She finds the smell just so...good. Her potion syringe materializes on her hands. She then puts a needle on the syringe and takes a medium amount of the salts, which is dark blue sparkling liquid, glowing in a light blue light. She takes off the needle and squrts a little bit of salts into her mouth and swallows. It tastes pretty good.

Then, she starts to feel dizzy and then falls backwards onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_At the Tropico Rico Coast Guard Docks at night time..._

* * *

As Sosuke and company and PMC get ready to go to Rio, Ponyo pulls out her Sky-Hook and lays it on the floor. When no one's looking, she uses her power that makes Sosuke's pop-pop boat bigger. She shrinks her Sky-Hook to a size that is for her size (Ponyo is still in her seven year old girl form). She picks up her Sky-Hook and turns back into water, which the water flows into her hair. Then, she senses something is wrong.

"Something's wrong." Ponyo said to herself. She stops whatever she's doing and runs off to the fishing dock.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sosuke said to her, wondering where she's going. But, she is too far for him to hear him. "Never mind."

As soon as she gets to fishing boat docking bridge, Ponyo pulls out her rainbow gun, pulls the trigger a copuple of times, calling in the _Boston_, and hops onboard, heading for the home.

* * *

_At the home..._

* * *

When Ponyo enters the potion room, the blood in her body goes cold. She sees Sergine on the floor, with her potion syringe, with some sort of dark blue glowing liquid in it, still in her hands, not breathing. Her clothing, including her shoes and probably her eyes, are white.

"S-S-Sergine?" Ponyo falls to her knees by Sergine's side. She tries to find a sign of life, but there is no heartbeat. Just when she is done examining her, Sergine comes back to life. Her heart started to pump blood and she begins to breath.

"...What did that thing do to me?" Sergine said, wondering about what the salts did to her.

"Sergine...Are you ok?" Ponyo asked her.

"I'm fine."

"What happended?"

"When I blacked out, I saw this city...at the bottem of the ocean. I was walking around the city. I saw these so called 'plasmid machines' in a couple of places until I crossed paths with some guy by the name of...uhh..."

"By the name of who?"

"...DeWitt. I asked him 'What is this place?' and he said 'Icarus'. I turned around, I saw a city...floating above the puffy white things in the...sky. But, when I blinked, I saw you, dead on the floor, and a girl with a big pink bow on top of her head. She pressed something and these lound noises went off. The girl said 'The Red Fish and the Lamb shall fall to their knees and die in flames the islands of man'. Suddenly, everything went black. The last thing I remembered is a voice saying 'Only she will save us from burning up in the Sun'."

"Is there anything else you remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything else. Anyways, do you want these salts?" Sergine said, giving Ponyo her potion syringe.

"...I'll think about it later. I have to get going." Ponyo places the potion syringe on the potion table by some sort of blue bottle and leaves the home via Sosuke's pop-pop boat in a bubble. When Sergine gets up from the floor, her dress and eye's color returns to light blue while her hair and shoes remain white. She then takes her potion syringe and the bottle of salts to the _Boston _and leaves the home to care the ocean and to experiment with the salts.

_"Whatever I saw, it was probably the salts that made me black out and see some sort of dream. The very last thing I heard is 'The Booker Effect'." _Sergine thought.

* * *

_At Rio on top of Sugarloaf Mountain..._

* * *

As the rebels start to pack up things to board 'Project Icarus', Kumiko comes up with other plans in her office. Before Chung Law can fire nukes down onto the US (since Chung changed the idea from taking over Washington D.C. to nuking the US), she will take his place as the leader of the rebels. By force.

* * *

**What will Kumiko do to Chung Law? What will Sergine experience next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	18. Salts, Ace, Fireballs

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Sergine, piloting the _Boston_, gets to a place far away from the home, she forms a potion bubble, pulls out the potions and the box of salts, and pulls out her potion syringe, which still has a medium amount of salts in it. She then gets on the bow of the submarine, puts a needle on the potion syringe, and fills the bubble with the salts still in the syringe. Then, the potion bubble releases some sort of blue, glittery, sparkling liquid, causing fish to around the submarine and from other places around the it to almost swarm around the bubble. As Sergine watches the fish with curiosity, the fish 'drink up' the glittery blue water, causing their scales to turn almost light blue. Realizing what the salts can do, Sergine opens the salts box, containing six bottles of salts, and starts pouring the bottles down to the last drop onto the potion bubble, causing the bubble to release a shockwave of salts to cover the area around the submarine, covering fish and turning their scales to turn light blue. However, only one bottle of salts remains in the box.

Then, Sergine pulls out the light blue and green potions, opens up the last bottle of salts, pulls out her potion syringe, and takes small amounts of the light blue and green potion and a small-ish amount of salts. She shakes the syringe to mix them. She then injects herself with the syringe. Then, Sergine drops to her knees as the potion and salts combination flows through her body and faints. The flippers on the _Boston _turn light blue because of its reaction with the salts.

A few minutes later, Sergine wakes up. Even though feeling a bit dizzy, she drinks up the rest of the last bottle of salts, grabs the other empty bottles, and throws them onto potion bubble, causing them to dissolve into the potion bubble. She then pops the potion bubble, causing it to release a powerful shockwave of salts that covers miles of the ocean floor with salts. Sometime later, Sergine puts away the potions and heads back to the home.

* * *

_At the Sugarloaf Mountain Rebel HQ..._

* * *

As the rebels are in la-la land (sleeping) and thunderstorms cover Rio, Kumiko goes into Chung Law's office, where Chung is sleeping in his bed. As she gets closer to the bed, she pulls out a combat knife. When she is at Chung's bed side, she goes to stab him in the throat. When the knife is inches away from his throat, a knock on the office door is heard, stopping Kumiko from killing Chung. She drops the knife on the floor and goes for the door. When she opens the door, Ponyo points her Raging Bull revolver at her face. As soon as Chung wakes up, Kumiko runs for it. Bang! Ponyo fires a round at her, missing her by inches. Kumiko punches Ponyo hard under the jaw, knocking her out.

Then, she turns her attention on Chung. She picks up her knife from the floor. When she goes to stab Chung, he tries to disarm her, only to be stabbed right in an artery in his right arm. As Chung bleeds to death rapidly, he becomes weak (since your muscles need oxygen to work), Kumiko throws him on the floor and stabs him to death with her combat knife. Kumiko drops her knife on the floor and heads for the helipad to join her squad of rebels on a gunship to board 'Project Icarus' and become the new 'Ace' of the rebels.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

* * *

When Ponyo regains consciousness, she sees Chung on the floor, dead from many stab wounds. She then gets up and heads for the helipad. However, there is no sign of anyone, including Kumiko. Then, Sosuke's voice comes through Ponyo's radio.

_"Ponyo, the San Juan fleet has arrived and is now deploying troops on the beach nearby."_

"Roger that."

Then, red lights flash from the clouds and the Horns of Columbia is heard. security Zeppelins come out of the dark clouds. The red lights and horns stop.

_"The Red Fish and the Lamb shall sit the throne and drown in flames the islands of man." _A person said over the PA system on the airships. It's Kumiko.

"Kumiko, what the hell is this?!" Ponyo yelled at Kumiko.

_"You don't have to worry about that, Brunhilde. You see, the city above the clouds will drown you, your husband, and the Tropican Region in fire and when I slice your throat, I will watch you bleed to death."_

"Whatever you're talking about, I don't give a shit! I'm going to go to whatever place you're talking about and stop you from killing every one!"

_"Go ahead. Be my guest and try to get to the city that floats above the clouds. But now, I will drown this city, full of slaves _(since most of the rebels are aboard Icarus)_, and drown them in fire. Goodbye, Brunhilde." _The airships prepare to open fire on the city. Ponyo then notifies Sosuke about the situation on the radio.

"Sosuke, you may want to get to cover because these airships are about to kill us."

_"I'm on it. Everyone, get to cover!" _The airships open fire, shooting huge fireballs at Rio below. The fireballs set the entire place on fire. Ponyo then escapes from the Rebel HQ by levitating to the a beach on the ground and goes to the home via Sosuke's pop-pop boat. The San Juan troops fall back to the landing crafts, including Sosuke, and flees Rio, heading back to Tropico Rico.

* * *

**What will happen next? How is Ponyo and the others going to get to the city floating above the clouds? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


End file.
